


mornings

by orphan_account



Category: 2NE1, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning stayed frozen like this, always. as two lithe arms from behind wrapped around his torso, donghae felt his morning begin. "hey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> if you think there is this same exact story on asianfanfics, you are right. that is also me.

the dawn of the day was quiet, and with a mug of coffee in hand, donghae looked out over the vast ocean. lately he's been waking up just before sunrise, and finding himself leaning against the seaside balcony railing, watching the western sun rise over the water. the morning was still like that, always. as two lithe arms from behind wrapped around his torso, donghae felt his morning begin, like a frozen clock that decided to tick. "hey."  


a tiny sigh and a muffled "hello" came from his back. he felt her heat seep into him, still so warm from being wrapped in the blankets. "it's so cold," she moaned, muffled as she said it into his back, and he fought to contain his bark of laughter because he knew that time would move faster if he let it loose. he wanted this moment to last, he always did.  
instead donghae set the mug on the table beside them then turned in her arms, wrapping his own arms around her as he settled his chin on her shoulder, adjusting so he wasn't hurting her. in response she lowered her hands to rest around his waist and moved her face closer to his bare neck. "how is this?" he whispered, walking back through the open balcony doors.  
she said, "perfect," but he felt it more than he heard it, her breath tickling his skin. so that's why she turned her head that way, he thought as he surpressed a shiver.  


she let him walk them around the house in this fashion, her humming and him harmonizing (as best he could) to an old song of hers, what was originally wild and electronic became quieter and gentler with their voices. she fit in a perfect dara-shaped space in his arms, the exact measurements were lost in his memory as he wrapped his arms around her. it was for a reason like this that donghae is glad he's shorter than average, he was just tall enough that she could rest her head on his shoulder comfortably.  
they passed through the bedroom and she pulled the fleece blanket from bed, wrapping it around the two of them. "still too cold?" he inquired, and she kissed his bare shoulder, a reminder to him that he was shirtless (as he often was in the morning. might have something to do with him going to sleep like that). "i forgot about that," he said sheepishly and she laughed. 

he chuckled with her and seemed to finally grow tired of their tangled position; he lifted her up, carrying her legs up and quickly putting his arm beneath to carry them at the back of her knees and the other hooked around her back,and she settled in his arms bridal style. she laughed louder as he finally adjusted her to be comfortable and she met his eyes for the first time that day, her eyes immediately crinkling at the corners as she smiled. he loved the slow moments of time but if it sped up for moments like this, well, that wasn't so bad.

dara's smile seemed to grow stronger as she watched the happiness in his eyes manifest into an even brighter expression. he dropped onto the couch and she now sat in his lap, arms around his neck. leaning forwards, she captured his lips in a slow kiss. donghae's hand at her back supported her as he returned the kiss, and her position shifted until she was leaning over him, hands cupping his cheeks and his hands at her waist. when they separated she rested her forehead against his, taking in each other’s eyes as they evened their breath.

dara smiled as donghae leant towards her to press another soft peck to her lips. "good morning," he whispered. 

"good morning," she whispered back. the sunlight streamed through the tall windows, and the birds began to call out. the world has woken. donghae loved to start the day like this, and dara was more than happy to let it happen.


End file.
